deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
VersaLife Level 1 labs computer
VersaLife Level 1 labs computer 'is a computer appearing in ''Deus Ex. It can be found in the Pacific Rim Research Facility in the Hong Kong VersaLife building. There are multiple logins for this computer. These logins are: '''mchow, mlundquist, adonovan, and mbates. The password, damocles, is the same for all four. E-mails Report From: MaxChen//HKNET.123.9009 To: MChow//HKNET.974.12.8723 Subject: Report We have observed suspicious activity near the Luminous Path compound: a black helicopter and a foreigner asking a number of questions about the Path and their leader. I suggest caution until we can ascertain his motives. I will order some of our brothers to maintain watchful eye on him. You should likewise be on your guard. Max Alert From: Operations Central//UpNet.64543.453423 To: Everyone Subject: Alert FOR ALL OPERATIVES, CLEARANCE ARCHANGEL/1B AND ABOVE NOTE THAT THE PENALTIES FOR UNAUTHORIZED VIEWING OF MATERIAL WITHOUT PROPER CLEARANCE ARE DETAILED IN THE UNATCO CHARTER, SECTION 3.1, PARAGRAPHS D THROUGH E. A rogue operative, codenamed "J.C. Denton," has fled the United States and is believed to be en route to Hong Kong. All agents and other operatives are warned that he is dangerous and is to be treated with extreme prejudice. Do not attempt to engage; report all sightings to Agent Gunther Hermann at GHermann//UNATCO.15431.76513. Triad Control From: WS//UpNet.78543.98231 To: MChow//HKNET.974.12.8723 Subject: Triad Control I have reviewed your latest report concerning the theft of the prototype sword and subsequent recovery efforts; you are to be commended for your swift response and exploitation of the theft to escalate tensions between the major Triads. The resulting struggle will obviously weaken the native power structure, and I have already ordered an increased MJ12 presence to be placed under your command for local operations. Solidifying our control over Hong Kong is a necessary first step in bringing the recalcitrant Chinese authorities to heel. We've also received reports that Agent Denton ("J.C. Denton") may be heading to Hong Kong for a possible rendezvous with "Tracer Tong" in a stolen SH-187. If possible, attempt to use your local connections to learn the whereabouts of Tong, then terminate them both. Virus Shipment From: WS//UpNet.78543.98231 To: MLundquist//VersaLife.783.48.90 Subject: Virus Shipment The initial virus shipment has been loaded aboard the superfreighter and is currently in transit; preliminary data from its airborne dissemination over New York, Washington, D.C., and other urban targets will be forwarded to you within forty-eight hours. We would like to see at least a 92% effectiveness of the weaponized particles in all future shipments, with a target of 95% effectiveness within eight weeks. We will also need to insure that sufficient reserves of Ambrosia are on hand to meet projected requirements -- verify that the current calculations remain accurate and reflect the most recent casualty/infection estimates. Series P Agents (Overview) From: ADonovan//VersaLife.839.56.00 To: MLundquist//VersaLife.783.48.90 Subject: Series P Agents (Overview) The Series P trials have so far produced excellent results, and I continue to believe that our physiopharmaceutical approach to agent augmentation to be superior to mechanical augmentation -- and possibly even equivalent to nanotech augmentation -- at a fraction of the cost and effort. The Series P agents show a marked lack of pain response with a corresponding increase in endurance and strength, while psychological conditioning has resulted in a Loyalty Estimate of 9.66 on the Yitzhak Scale. The modified explosive self-termination switch added in Series N has also proven highly effective in eliminating all traces of the Series P in the event that they are mortally wounded or otherwise unable to complete their mission objectives. We're continuing in our attempts to isolate the source of the albino traits, but so far the simple addition of sunglasses and dark clothing appear to have resolved the problem in a practical fashion. -- Dr. Arthur Donovan RE: NEB Trials From: MBates//VersaLife.563.93.07 To: MLundquist//VersaLife.783.48.90 Subject: RE: NEB Trials MLundquist wrote: >>Simons has requested that we equip some of >>the Series P agents with prototype >>Non-Eutactic Blades, prior to their mass >>production, so that additional functional data >>can be generated. I've also been I've distributed several to the Series P we've already got in the building -- I know that project is Arthur's baby, but those suits and sunglasses give me the creeps. Our second prototype run of NEBs was shipped to Simons for distribution this morning. I still can't believe those gangsters managed to intercept the original one-off... I saw in the papers that they're going to use it to resolve some kind of gang war -- they've taken to calling it the "Dragon's Tooth." Can't wait to rotate out of this place and back to the States. Drinks sound good. See ya tomorrow. Mark Gray Project Schedule From: MLundquist//VersaLife.783.48.90 To: MBates; ADonovan Subject: Gray Project Schedule I've attached a preliminary schedule for the Gray project and want to get your input before we meet next week. Couple of issues I want to whiteboard are their ability to spontaneously generate radiation as a form of "attack," and their apparent resistance to a number of environmental conditions. We've still trying to resurrect all the information from the old Dreamland data wells, but we have managed to extract a complete genetic sequence from the old bovine experiments that have given us two viable test subjects. They've been isolated in a radioactive field downstairs for observation if you want to work up your informal impressions prior to the meeting. BTW, we still haven't heard from Feng about the karkian eggs -- we've got the Hong Kong police out looking for him now, but we'll need to push back our planned infant karkian development studies until we hear something. Thanks, Dr. Lundquist Upgraded Commando Specs From: MBates//VersaLife.563.93.07 To: ADonovan//VersaLife.839.56.00 Subject: Upgraded Commando Specs You were asking for the specs of our new commando units this morning, so I've attached the relevant files. The short version is that most of the improvement in combat effectiveness comes from enhancements to their power armor developed here and in our labs in Zurich. The new armor (we've nicknamed it "Obsidian") has greatly expanded possibilities as a light weapons platform, while a layer of microcore foam insulation disperses heat from flame and plasma attacks. It's obviously invulnerable to any kind of gas or toxicological attack, as well. Makes it perfect for riot control and NBS battlefields. Beauty of it is the whole thing's powered by standard bioelectric cells. I love it when you can just pull this stuff off the shelf. Anyways, let me know if you've got any more questions. Mark NEB Trials From: MLundquist//VersaLife.783.48.90 To: MBates//VersaLife.563.93.07 Subject: NEB Trials Simons has requested that we equip some of the Series P agent with prototype Non-Eutactic Blades, prior to their mass production, so that additional functional data can be generated. I've also been assured by Ms. Chow that the stolen NEB has been recovered from the Triads and our security procedures updated accordingly. Please let me know ASAP when the prototype NEBs can be distributed. Let's grab some drinks tomorrow night. Anne's been bugging me to get out more often and with the kid on the way I might as take advantage of it before I'm up all night with the newborn. Thanks, Dr. Lundquist Category:Deus Ex computers and terminals